Mrs. and Mr. Griffin
Mrs. and Mr. Griffin are the two main antagonists of the 2015 animated film, All Creatures Big and Small (Originally titled'' Oops! Noah is Gone... and titled Two by Two in the UK). Mrs. Griffin is voiced by Aileen Mythen, who also played the Lion Captain's assistant named Flamingo, Margaret the Rhino, and Mrs. Gorilla; and Mr. Griffin is voiced by Dermot Magennis, who also played Dave the Nestrian and the Prairie dog that Mr. Griffin tries to eat. Information They are hungry brown bat-like creatures with Australian accents known as Griffins. The two Griffins constantly chase after Finny the Nestrian and Leah the Grymph and plan to eat them to survive during the great flood. They are also quite stupid and often accidentally injure themselves in their own attempts to eat the kids. Background 'Mrs. Griffin' She is a slender griffin with orange eyes, a long neck, and a long tail. Her right ear and her left wing have multiple hole wounds through the thick skin. She is extremely abusive to her dumb husband and often blames him for their failures, although she can be dumb as well sometimes. 'Mr. Griffin' He is an obese griffin with an orange right eye and a gray left eye. He is clumsy and very lazy, as he would rather let food come to him than to hunt alongside his wife (unless he is very hungry). Appearance The Griffins first appear at the beginning of the film along with the other animals boarding Noah's Ark to survive the flood. Mr. Gorilla, Lion Captain's henchman, spots them cutting in line and orders them to get to the back. He then spots a prairie dog yelling for help as it attempts to escape from Mr. Griffin's mouth and orders him to spit it out, as consumption of other animals is forbidden on the Ark. Mr. Griffin refuses, causing the gorilla to force Mr. Griffin to spit the prairie dog out and tells the Griffins to scram, kicking them off into the distance. The Griffins later appear as the flood reaches the Ark and snatch up Finny and Leah (who were left behind on the boarding platform by accident) and appear to be taking them back to the Ark. Instead, they turn around and attempt to eat the kids for a "mid-flight snack", but the latter escape through Finny's defensive smokescreen and land onto a dry path towards a large mountain, and hide in the bushes as Mrs. Griffin yells at her husband to eat more slowly. The next morning, the Griffins find the kids trapped on top of Finny's partially submerged tree house and go in for another attempt to eat them. After a rough game of dodging through trees, the Griffins are blown away from Obesey's (a slug-like creature covered in moss) sneeze, caused by Finny as he ran up his nose. Mrs. Griffin comes up with a plan to kill the three by creating an unstable rock bridge to collapse into a fissure, then feast on their corpses. When Finny, Leah, Obesey, and Obesey's parasite Stayput arrive at the rock bridge, it manages to collapse sending them falling to their apparent doom, until Finny turns a hat he made for Obesey into wings, allowing them to escape further up the mountain, leaving the Griffins to be crushed by the rocks in a parody of ''Tetris. The next day, the Griffins are shown to have survived the rockslide sitting in a nest on the side of the mountain, complaining about the lack of food available. In a chain of floodings throughout caves in the mountain, Finny and Leah unfortunately land in the Griffins' nest. Before the Griffins finally have a chance to eat the kids, Obesey pops out of the cave he was stuck in and crushes the nest and the Griffins. Finny and Leah manage to jump out of the way, but it is too late to save Obesey and Stayput as they and the Griffins fall into the flood water, leaving the kids to presume they all drowned. At the climax, when Finny and Leah reunite with their parents and Finny and his father, Dave learn that Nestrians are aquatic creatures, the Griffins are shown to be alive and dive underwater to grab Leah and her mother, Hazel. Dave sprays them with his smokescreen and breaks for the surface to give Leah and Hazel air. Finny has an idea to lure the Griffins into the now submerged caves of the mountain and trap them. Despite Finny successfully trapping them in a hammock he made earlier using his reflection off a crystal, Mrs. Griffin uses her claws to cut out a door through the net, allowing the Griffins to continue chasing after Finny. Finny makes it out of the cave into Dave's arms, and Obesey (who was really a whale) appears and swallows the two Griffins whole. During the end credits, they are shown to be still alive in Obesey's stomach betting on the fish Obesey eats by playing cards. Gallery Mrs_and_Mr_Griffin_first appernce.PNG|The Griffin among with the other predators as the Lion Captain warns them about the flood. Mrs_Mr_Griffin_are_on.PNG|The Griffins sharing a fist-bump after they are accepted to ride the Ark. GriffinsHurry.png|"Sorry guys, we're in a hurry. It's the Griffins, check the list, if you can read!" GriffinsSuprise.png|The Griffins surprise attacking Finny and Leah. GriffinsonObesey.png|(Mrs. Griffin) "What is that? A giant tortoise?" (Mr. Griffin) "Don't know, but it's helping them." Griffins 2.png|Mrs. Griffin's evil laugh as she plots to kill Finny, Leah, and Obesey. GriffinsBricks.png|"That fat toad will go down like a ton of bricks!" Griffincandlelightdinner.png|"Candlelight dinner, just the two of us." Griffins 3.png|"Dinner's comming!" lackoffoodgriffins.png|"So what now? We wait until food just drops out of the sky?" Griffins 1.png|"Where's your big slug friend to help you now?" Oh_there_he_is.PNG|"Oh, there he is". Griffins 6.png|Obesey's sacrifice. Griffins 4.png|The Griffins about to dive in towards Hazel and Leah. GriffinschasingFinny.png|The Grifffins chasing after Finny through the submerged mountain caves. Griffins 5.png|Victory appears to be Finny's. Griffins 7-0.png|...Until Mrs. Griffin cuts herself a door. Griffins 8-0.png|The Griffins final lunge at Finny and Dave. 163 005.PNG|The Griffins' defeat. Griffins 8.png|The Griffins during the credits. Videos Rare Villain Defeats- Mr. & Mrs. Griffin defeat Trivia *The Griffins are similar to Thunderclap and his Pterodactyl gang from Pixar's 16th animated feature film, The Good Dinosaur. **They are all flying creatures and try to eat the main characters, but fail. They all first have the upper hand at their last stand, but are subdued by the learned powers of the heroes. **They at first seem helpful and kind to the protagonists, only to shortly later be revealed to be hungry savages. *They are also similar to Gavin and his kids Roger and Gertie from Ice Age: Collision Course. *The Griffins may have originated from Australia, as they have Australian accents and resemble Fruit Bats (Flying Foxes). *Despite having smaller goals compared to the Lion Captain, he and his Gorilla henchmen redeem themselves while the Griffins remain angered by the lack of food. *Their first names are unknown, as they were never mentioned in the film. Category:Animal Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Male Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Monsters Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Successful Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Abusers Category:Spouses Category:Predator Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Big Bads